battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:AIF/@comment-13740085-20150324040820/@comment-14850713-20150328032600
IC: While the mass of AFOH bombers stay beyond the USN air defense, the wave of Harpoon missiles fly in at wave top. Although many are destroyed, some find their mark with several more escorts erupting in flames. But this attracts the attention of the USN fleet. Within minutes, hundreds of MCMs head for the attacking force. Despite intense defensive fire from radar-guided Mk45 and 25mm guns, as the AFOH heavy units approach 100 km (bringing the enemy within range of rocket-assisted 46cm guided projectile range), 3 destroyers are sunk and 2 battleships are heavily damaged, forcing their captains to steer away from the battle. Then the AFOH ships reply, letting loose volleys that slam into the USN fleet. Although the exchanges are from a distance with neither fleet in sight of each other, the gunfire is highly accurate, with the USN inflicting 204cm and 53cm projectiles and the AFOH ships matching these with 46cm hits. But damages are mounting. Captain: "Sir, we can't take any more of this pounding." Adm. Bouexic: "Flank speed. Let's get into close range so we can neutralize their missiles and big guns. Small boys, fire Harpoons!" As the destroyers fire their missiles, the heavy units tear into the USN 's lighter battleships and escorts and head for a group of Colorado''s surrounding a ''Judgement. As the super warships move in the battleship columns execute a right wheel maneuver to bring all their guns to bear. Still, enemy gunfire proves deadly as 1 battleship and 1 battlecruiser explode and 2 more destroyers are sunk. And then the super warships catch the fury of the American guns. In succession the Hydra, Marauder and Redoutable are stopped dead in the water, forcing Bouexic to transfer his flag to the Tonnerre. But the AFOH ships also land some telling blows. Soon 2 Colorado''s are crippled and the ''Judgment, almost surrounded and unable to fire its missiles, takes numerous hits. The USN fleet commander in the vicinity defies the "stand or die" order from Adm. Guy and pulls back. This spells doom for the 2 listless Colorado''s, and they are finished off by the ''Scythe, Styx and Vindictive. One final gun and missile barrage from the Judgement takes out some more battleships and battlecruisers forcing Bouexic to stop the pursuit. As the smoke clears, AFOH has suffered 4 battleships, 2 battlecruisers and 7 destroyers sunk. 3 super warships are also crippled. The USN lose 2 of their powerful super-heavies (on which most of the AFOH fire were focused), 1 regular battleship, 6 destroyers and 4 submarines with 1 super warship heavily damaged. Damages to the other vessels of both fleets are extensive. As AFOH cruisers and destroyers rescue survivors, Bouexic looks at the map on the big screen in Tonnerre's command center, but his mind is elsewhere. While the outcome of the battle is satisfactory, he knows that many of his men loathed fighting their erstwhile allies, the Americans. In fact, Tonnerre itself and the 3 Kaiserreich heavy battleships belong to Adm. Guy's AFOH formation, F Force. With the damages sustained, he decides to withdraw the fleet eastward crippled ships in tow, out of the battle area but still close enough to support any Coalition moves. If the USN tries to break out, he might have to use the 1st Air Fleet and the 10th Air Group. _________________________________________________________________ OOC: As Guy can't answer all posts (let's face it, there's too many) and I can't be on all the time, this is just to conclude my side of the battle so as not to leave things hanging.